


【死神/鲁道夫】一个应当引起社会警醒的真实案例

by frozenlenariver



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 诱奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenlenariver/pseuds/frozenlenariver
Summary: 如果一切都是虚无，要如何才能获得饱足？





	【死神/鲁道夫】一个应当引起社会警醒的真实案例

**Author's Note:**

> 污土豆 JT豆腐 Pia娘娘

鲁道夫醒来时，窗外天色将暗。他疲惫地翻了个身，脚下又湿又冷，那些杂七杂八盖在被子上的小玩意儿开始簌簌地往下掉，砸到了床脚堆积成山的外卖盒上，发出一阵塑料摩擦的声音，鲁道夫暴躁地骂了句脏话，捡起那件皮夹克，粗粗查看了下是否沾到了那些油腻的汤汤水水。果不其然，左边衣袖肘部蹭到了一些，他转身拿床单揩干净了，又把夹克扔回到床上。

 

晚上七点钟，鲁道夫的一天拉开帷幕。

 

他走路经过餐厅时见他爸还在厨房忙碌。弗朗茨是个高挑的男子，但并不太强壮，白日里在税务局上班，下班后不做别的，只是赶回家里继续忙其他事情：加热他妈妈送来的食物，招呼家里人来吃，但往往只有玛丽会真的坐到桌子边上，并且用餐过程中无人说话。鲁道夫拉开椅子，发出一阵恶劣的噪音，玛丽伸出肉乎乎的小手捂住自己的耳朵，叫道：“吵死啦！吵死啦！”而鲁道夫只是抓起桌上的面包，威胁要往她的脑袋上砸。“住手，鲁道夫，”他爸爸放下一盆白肠，说，“不要欺负你妹妹。”那小妖精登时得了势，朝鲁道夫做了个鬼脸。

 

“叫你妈妈出来吃饭。”弗朗茨朝儿子吩咐道。

 

“她不会出来的，那根本是白费力气。”鲁道夫伸长了胳膊，从盆里捞出来一截水淋淋的煮白肠，“你不敢去，所以才叫我去。”弗朗茨没说话，但看得出来有些心虚。他跟妓女胡搞，不知怎的被缠上了，那姑娘说孩子是他的，三番五次找到这里来要钱。门房是个碎嘴的老头，所以知道这事的人还不少。有一天那姑娘挺着肚子来了，刚好撞到正主要出门，立刻揪住她不放手，凸着眼睛，头发也散了，苍白的胳膊上青筋暴起，一副誓要鱼死网破的模样，这场面叫别人看了兴许要害怕，可伊丽莎白是什么人？她冷冷地听姑娘发完了牢骚，就好像此时跟她无关似的，紧接着赏了她一耳光，再把钱扔在了她身上。当时在场的人不在少数，但当着约瑟夫一家他们都和和气气的，绝口不提当日之情景，只是私下里免不了要碎嘴，感慨上几句。家庭因素对人影响颇巨，由此有人断言，约瑟夫家的小孩以后会过得很苦。你看那男孩子就知道了。讲的是鲁道夫。

 

此时鲁道夫梗着脖子咽下最后一口，感受那硕大一团食物挤压着食道直到这感觉消失，立刻旋风一样跳了起来，穿上外套准备出门。弗朗茨用力一拍桌子，吼道：“你大半夜的要上哪去？我还没有让你离开餐桌！你不能总是白天睡觉，晚上才起来，吃掉我的饭然后跑出去鬼混，我为这个家忙里忙外，为什么你还要这样伤我的心？”他跳起来，拦住鲁道夫的去路，狠狠地抓他的领子，脸色潮红，鼻孔朝外喷着汽，而鲁道夫只是冷笑了一下，猛地给了他老子一记头槌，弗朗茨惨叫一声，捂着鼻子蹲在地上呜咽。玛丽呆呆地看着这一切，连嘴里的食物都忘了咀嚼。“哦……鲁道夫，你这个混蛋，我怎么生了你这样的混蛋……”弗朗茨挣扎着爬起来，摇摇晃晃地抱住了椅背，只见他下巴上殷红一片，血珠顺着胡髭一直淌到衬衫领子上，点出来深浅不一的颜色。鲁道夫头也不回地朝门口走去，听见他父亲从喉咙里发出悲鸣，毫无自尊地请求他行行好，发发慈悲，留下来看顾他这个可怜的老家伙，“可怜可怜我，孩子，可怜可怜我……”但这哀求只换得鲁道夫重重把门砸上的声音。弗朗茨感到浑身所有的力气都耗尽了，他堪堪滑落到地上，似要拾起他散落一地的尊严，但无论他做什么总是与结果背道而驰。

 

伊丽莎白就是在这时候现身的。她像个惨白的幽灵般飘然而至，以一种悲悯的表情自上而下俯视这处闹剧。她告诉玛丽她可以在房间里吃东西，不用管她爸爸怎么说。玛丽没说话，高高兴兴地照做了。

 

丈夫抬起头，痛苦地看向他的妻子。

 

“我可怜的老弗朗茨。”伊丽莎白走过去，把这个被击碎的男人扶到椅子上来，用湿毛巾为他擦脸，又温柔地抚摸着他的头发，“他想干什么就让他去吧，你这根本是瞎操心。”

 

“你——你不明白，伊丽莎白，”弗朗兹仰起头，听从妻子的安排把毛巾里的冷水吸进鼻孔里，呛着了，咳嗽了一阵子，这才接着说道，“我怕他学坏，我怕他交上坏朋友，男孩在这样的年纪学坏是很容易的……你不明白，伊丽莎白，你总是护着他……”

 

伊丽莎白垂头看着他的丈夫，脸上没什么表情，只是用冰凉的手指一遍又一遍抚过弗朗茨的额头：“我当然不明白，亲爱的，无论你做什么都是毫无意义的呀。”良久，她叹了口气，喃喃自语道：“难道你看不出来，我们全都要完蛋了吗？”

 

 

夏天已近末尾，如今一旦入了夜，温度就降得厉害。鲁道夫裹紧了身上的夹克，左手被某个尖锐的金属件刮得生疼。他沿着胜利大道一直往北走，来到了托德的店，只见店门像往常一样关着，从外面看不到里面什么样，但沿街有个亮着灯的橱窗，展示出这绝妙天堂的冰山一角：橱窗最左侧乃一套皮革束具，松松垮垮地套在一个塑料模特身上，金属制成的贞操带紧紧包裹住下半身，就好像那儿真的有什么东西值得如此一般；这玩意儿旁边竖了两个爱心抱枕，再右边是副手铐；橱窗底撒了一大把羽毛作为装饰，背景则是一道淡紫色的纱帘，上面缀满了塑料珠子和发光的星星。“托德！”鲁道夫推门进去，喊道，“托德！”

 

名唤托德的男子从柜台后抬起头，看向这位年轻的访客，露出一个迷人的笑容。托德拥有这家成人用品商店。托德显然已经不年轻了，但也算不上年老，况且由于保养得当的缘故，一般人都猜他三十来岁，顶多刚过四十，而无论他们猜的答案为何，托德都只是笑笑，说：“亲爱的，你猜的一点儿也不错。”

 

“你来早了，我还没准备关门。”托德笑着说，“你可以在这儿坐一会儿，我给你弄点喝的东西。”他转身去找他放在这儿的蜜桃茶包，一边问鲁道夫外边热不热，“恰恰相反，”鲁道夫说，“我他妈的快要冷死了。”“有多冷？”托德问，“我打算穿背心出去。”“那你会冻掉你的乳头。”托德听了哈哈大笑，倒水的手抖了一下，漏了一点在外面。

 

鲁道夫跟托德是在网上认识的。这年头网上遇见什么人都不稀奇，所以当鲁道夫知道托德开了家成人用品商店时甚至没觉得这有多酷，但托德跟他保证，他卖的东西绝不是什么廉价的小玩意儿，在工厂里被批量生产出来，再卖给千篇一律的庸俗之人，为他们平淡乏味的床上游戏增添微不足道的乐趣。事实上当鲁道夫第一次走进托德的店时，他感到自己下身梆硬，那些被染成黑色的冷酷刑具连一丝寒光都不屑发出，但却叫这男孩脸红心跳，兴致勃勃。我看过许多古怪玩意儿，他告诉托德，我甚至见过一个男人正干着一只母羊时，另一个男人从后面干他，而这两个人连同那只羊我都认识。但我的店还是让你吃惊了对不对？接下来我会让你更加吃惊。托德领着鲁道夫来到地下室，风情万种地笑着，告诉鲁道夫如果他不反对的话，“我可以把你绑起来，蒙上眼睛，塞上口球，拿铁钩勾住你的鼻子，从后面狠狠地干你直到你受不了，要哭，要大声求饶，但我不会停下的，孩子，”他笑着说，“我会更用力地干你，我要干得你流血，干得你只剩下一口气。”

 

“你真是个变态。”鲁道夫笑得喘不上气，但有那么一瞬间他还是对此提议动了心。

 

这动心的结果乃是男孩疯狂地迷恋上了托德。能叫他怎么办呢？托德是多么的迷人呀！他的一颦一笑都叫人如沐春风，何况他对鲁道夫从来都是笑脸相迎。但鲁道夫不知道的是，托德的笑从来都只是皮笑肉不笑，只因为他有张英俊的脸，所以这笑容长在他脸上还算好看。唉，这世上有那么多的笑，苦笑，微笑，冷笑，大笑，虚伪的笑，畅快的笑，嘲讽的笑，尴尬的笑，如果一个人从未在生活中学习到如何去笑，也未曾有人教会他如此，那么他自然无法分辨什么是好的笑，什么是坏的笑。年轻的鲁道夫胸中腾跃起爱火，他向托德倾诉自己的烦恼，母亲如何弃他不顾，父亲如何软弱无能还要操控他的一切，对此，托德总是尽心尽力地安抚着男孩，为他指路，为他分忧解难。他提议可以晚上到外面喝一杯，没别人，就他们两个。“反正你爱我，我也爱你。”托德如是说，“我什么都不会做的，直到你自己愿意。”

 

九点钟，托德和鲁道夫来到位于圣约翰大街上的一间酒吧。

 

高个子的酒保异常强壮，手臂上的肌肉像小山般隆起，他打量着鲁道夫孩子般的脸，疑虑他究竟到没到饮酒的年纪。托德爽朗地笑出了声，给鲁道夫买了杯橘子汽水，又给自己要了一大杯黑啤。“就像我说的，我什么都不会做，哪怕是趁你喝醉的时候。我只等到你自己愿意。”

 

“我十一岁就偷喝我爸的威士忌了，现在我喝啤酒不醉。”

 

“你爸因此教训你了吗？”

 

“不，”鲁道夫的眼睛暗了下来，“他让他妈妈教训了我，也就是我的奶奶。”

 

“你想要打台球吗？”托德岔开了话题，托德永远如此善解人意。

 

“不，我不想。”

 

之后鲁道夫把托德拐去了河滨公园。那儿路灯寥寥无几，树木倒长得极其旺盛，间或有一两个妓女跟她们的寻欢客，勾勒出树荫下疏离又暧昧的人影。夏虫鸣叫，恼人的蚊虫徇着二氧化碳而来，飞蛾围绕路灯翩翩起舞，这些生灵此时还活着，但秋天到来他们很快都将死去。托德脸上挂着意味深长的笑。他比鲁道夫多活了半辈子，他知道鲁道夫带他来这儿是为了什么，他早已深谙此道，却暂且按下不表。原谅他吧，谅解他，这是他此生唯一的怪癖：从不强求，只要你自己愿意。

 

“现在我愿意了，托德，”鲁道夫凝视着年长男人的脸，湿漉漉的大眼睛在黑暗里像两个窟窿，“来吧，我将我献身于你，我是你的了，你想怎么做就怎么做吧。”他紧紧握住托德的手，那双手冰冷而干燥，手指纤细如同一个女人，然而肿胀的关节像尖刺一样扎进鲁道夫的手心，薄薄的皮肤下是血管，血管中奔涌着鲜红的、温暖的血液。托德笑了，他笑出了声，带着麦芽香气的脆响从他口中溢出，气流喷到鲁道夫的脸颊上，有如一只飞蛾刚刚从那儿起飞。鲁道夫与托德，他们挨得如此近，以至于男孩青涩的性器官紧紧抵在了男人的腿上，这样猛烈的欲望男孩之前从未有过，他的心脏震颤着将血液输送至那烧得滚烫的部位，他感到一阵潮湿的羞涩自隐秘部位而起，仿佛那玩意儿是有生命的一般，而他本人则是孕育生命的母体，将这胎儿包裹在温暖的羊水之中。“啊，托德……”鲁道夫禁不住叫出了声，“来呀，快到我这里来，我渴求你。”“你想让我在这里上你吗？”“是的，托德，”鲁道夫答道，“蝴蝶在死去之前落到叶子上交配，母猫在夜里发出求欢的叫声，嫖客在阴暗处跟妓女们讨价还价，我要你就这么上了我，就在此时此地，我要让这场媾和像野兽一般暴露、暴力，我要让你知道我有多爱你。”

 

托德凑近鲁道夫的脸，鲁道夫以为他要亲吻自己，于是闭上了眼睛，朝圣一般献出了自己的嘴唇，但托德那一吻却只落在了鼻尖。带着鼻尖湿漉漉的凉意，鲁道夫不解地睁开了双眼。“怎么回事呀？”他问道，“你不想吻我吗？”托德笑了笑，亲了一下他的眼睛：“来吧，转过身去，我向你保证，这一定会疼。”

 

他们办事的时候身旁时不时有人路过，每当此时鲁道夫总会爆发出一阵大笑，下流地捉弄那些过路的人。“变态！”有个男人很生气地骂了一句，飞快地逃走了，仿佛是担心自己染上什么要命的病菌，但也有人对此很感兴趣，跃跃欲试地问道自己能不能加入。“我不想要你。”鲁道夫说。“不，我不想操你，我想要那个正在干你的伙计。”那人笑道。可就在这时一直沉埋头苦干的托德到了，他退出来，把套子打了个结扔到来者身上：“或许下次吧，你还为时尚早。”

 

凌晨时分，鲁道夫在胜利大道上亲吻了托德的手，浑身轻快地回到了家。一般这时候他的家人都已睡下了。他蹑手蹑脚地开了门，没有开灯，径直摸向厨房的水槽，掏出自己的性器准备清洗。就在这时他母亲的声音从后传来：“你闻起来像是只发情的刺猬。”鲁道夫转过头去，只见她坐在餐桌旁，抽着烟，一粒火星闪着红光，在黑暗中随着每一次吞吐而忽明忽暗。“您怎么没有睡呢？”鲁道夫背对着她，踮着脚，从龙头接水，拍在黏糊糊的下身，“您不问问我去了哪儿吗？”

 

“我不在乎。”伊丽莎白叹了口气，烟雾腾起，掩盖住她黑暗中本就模糊的脸。一辆卡车呼啸着从街上驶过，车灯短暂地照亮了她，这女人自知貌美，微微垂下眼帘，不叫这美泄露出去。“妈，”鲁道夫说，“您真美。”

 

伊丽莎白什么也没说。

 

过了一会儿，鲁道夫提上裤子，绕到了餐桌边上，环住了他母亲的肩膀：“您不担心我吗？我爸爸为我殚精竭虑，我还对他那么坏，您不打我、骂我吗？”

 

“没什么好担心的，鲁道夫。”伊丽莎白说话的时候，薄荷味的烟雾就把他们母子二人笼罩其中，“这都是你自己要做的事，你照顾好你自己就够了。”

 

“我和一个网上认识的男人做爱了，就在河滨公园，一只蚊子在我的屁股上叮了个包。”

 

“你会把他弄进监狱去的，如果你爱他，就别再这么做了。”

 

“妈，我爱他，我不会让这发生的。”

 

“你真是个好孩子。”伊丽莎白扭过头，亲吻她儿子的脸颊，“现在你行行好，回到你自己的房间去，做你想做的事情吧，我要一个人在这儿待会儿。”

 

“妈，这儿这么黑，您不害怕吗？”

 

“我要害怕什么呢？”伊丽莎白怔怔然道，“这黑暗是全然的黑暗，这黑暗之中一无所有。”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

托德将鲁道夫绑上刑架。

 

最终鲁道夫还是来到了托德的地下室，他觉得如果再不这么干，自己可能会死。眼睛被罩子遮住了，透不进一丝光，眼皮上细弱蚕丝的血管带来迷乱的幻像，就好像有蠕虫在眼球上爬行。香薰蜡烛使人情迷意乱。鲁道夫喃喃开口，想要呼唤托德，但他大张着的嘴发不出声音，只有唾液沿着下颌骨低落到前胸。“嘘——”他听见托德要他缄默，这声音仿佛施了咒语，让他立即言听计从，再不让一丝怯懦的呼求从口中泄露，“我在这儿呢，小鲁道夫，我手里拿着一盏蜡烛呢，我借这烛火的微光看清你的脸。你流了好多汗，鲁道夫，要我把风扇开开吗？”鲁道夫摇了摇头。“好的，这样子真好，我想看到薄汗在你的胸前聚成水滴滑落……你能感受到我拨弄你的胸毛吗？我的手一路向下，来到了你的肚脐。你在绷紧你的肚子，我猜你想向我炫耀你漂亮的腹肌。”托德笑了，“你使我嫉妒了，真了不起。我要把上衣脱掉。”一阵窸窣过后，鲁道夫感到托德拿起了自己的性器，戳到了他柔软的小腹上：“怎么样？这是我的，一大块柔软肥腻的白肉，但你不要太得以忘形。等到你像我这么大的时候。心肝。这一切我都经历过，个子长高了，骨头结实了，肌肉强壮了，然后，突然，你的皮肤开始松弛，眼睛开始看不清东西，跑得没从前快，看到篮球场上的小伙子的时候跃跃欲试，可腿脚却已经不听使唤。旁人猜我的年纪，都以为我还年轻，可我不年轻了，鲁道夫，我自恃貌美，这美貌未随时间消退，但我早已不再年轻。”托德放开了鲁道夫，凑近他的耳边：“我年轻时非常、非常、非常美，鲁道夫，美到你无法想象。如果你那个时候就遇见我……”托德的声音远去了一些，但很快又变得近在耳畔，“当然，是以你现在的年纪，遇见那个年纪的我，那将会多么的美貌啊。现在可不一样啦，现在我只是一个猥琐的中年人，无耻地引诱一个年幼的天神。”

 

鲁道夫想告诉托德他是自己见过除母亲外最美的人，但托德却狠狠地揪住他的乳头，弄得他大声哀嚎。紧接着托德为鲁道夫穿了环。一瞬间鲁道夫痛得宁可死去，但很快，一种前所未有的预约从伤口处传来，让他的尖叫逐渐变成呻吟。托德又为鲁道夫的另一只乳头穿上环。“等伤口愈合了，我要送给你一对蝴蝶形状的漂亮乳钉，”托德咯咯笑着，“待会我要给你看看，一对蝴蝶乳钉！身子是金的，翅膀是天青石做的，我要把它送给你。”托德解开鲁道夫手脚上的束缚，在他伸手想揭掉眼罩时制止了他：“不不不，无需多此一举，现在我就是你的眼睛。”鲁道夫茫然地被托德牵着，向后倒去，背部贴上一张柔软的、皮革的窄床——不，这太窄了，鲁道夫想，因而这绝不会是一张床。托德轻柔地抬起鲁道夫的双腿，固定它们使之动弹不得，然后是手臂，然后是脖子。“我要让你在这儿躺上几个小时，”托德捏着他的下巴告诉他，“我要让你大张着双腿，向黑暗中的虚空展示那通往你身体里的通道，我要堵上你的耳朵，让你的渴望在等待之中一点一点膨胀，直到你因欲望而悲鸣，到时我就会来拯救你，然后你的一切都将得到应允。”鲁道夫感动得痛哭流涕，近乎狂乱地点着头，而托德安抚着年轻的男孩：只需要一小会儿的等待，一小会儿的等待——哦，你都不会知道，这分别将是多么、多么、多么的短暂……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

托德离去了。


End file.
